


don't bite your tongue

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is finally blessedly empty, but Kageyama's still quiet, only the barest hitches in his breathing to give him away. Tsukishima tries to remedy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't bite your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't quite the requested sequel, but it takes place in the same universe as my last fic and is pretty much just ah...let's say, "decadence" haha. 
> 
> i'm currently warring between complete shame and like a slightly less amount of shame @ writing this bc it's my first time doing anything like this, but WHATEVER.....it's done i'm out bye.

With his parents off visiting his grandparents in Nagano, and Akiteru finally going to work instead of hanging around the house all the time like some kind of NEET, the house is finally, blessedly, empty. The only sounds in the whole house are the hum of the electrical appliances and the soft smack of lips meeting.

"There's no one in the house but us, you know," Tsukishima says, nipping at Kageyama’s bottom lip gently before pulling away. He shifts his hold around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him closer into his lap. “We don’t have to be quiet today.”

“What does that matter,” Kageyama mutters, distracted as he tries to follow after Tsukishima’s mouth. His mouth is already swollen, a deep pink shades darker than usual, and a gleam of spit shines under the sunlight streaming through Tsukishima’s bedroom window.

Kageyama's chest is bare, shirt lost somewhere in a corner of the room, and heaving slightly from his quickened breath. Tsukishima runs his hands along Kageyama's sides, smoothing over slightest softness of baby fat at his stomach and his ribs all the way up to his nipples, which are pebbled from the slight chill in the air.

He wants to bite them - wants to bite everywhere on Kageyama’s body - but he resists, if only by the barest thread, and instead rubs his thumbs over them, making Kageyama shiver and squirm. They have the whole house to themselves today - hours and hours alone - and he’s going to save the best for last.

Kageyama’s wearing sweatpants today, a testament to laziness and running out of laundry. Tsukishima’s grateful for them - no button to fumble or finicky stuck zipper to wrangle with like some of their past experiences - and easily slips a hand past the loose waistband.

His fingers touch warm, bare skin. “No underwear?”  

“I told you I didn’t have anything else clean when I came over earlier,” Kageyama grumbles with scowl. He obligingly scoots closer when Tsukishima tugs at his hip, though, so his irritation is probably only half-hearted at best. "Stop complaining about what I wear."

“Hmm, well, I like this part at least - easy access.” He strokes a thumb over the jut of Kageyama’s hipbone before he curls his fingers around Kageyama’s hard cock, pulling it out of his sweatpants. He’s already leaking a little from the slit, just from the kissing they’ve been doing. It would make Tsukishima feel powerful, to have that kind of effect on someone, but he’s not really in the position to judge when he’s feeling the same way.

"I want to hear you," Tsukishima says, biting down on the shell of Kageyama's ear before he can help himself. "C'mon, king, let me know know how good it feels." He strokes the cock in his hand languidly, thumb smoothing over the head to spread the wetness there down to slick the way.  
  
"F-fuck you," Kageyama stutters out, shifting slightly in Tsukishima's lap. His fingers clench tighter in the fabric of Tsukishima’s shirt, wrinkling the fabric, and his hips twitch closer towards Tsukishima’s fingers unconsciously.  
  
"Maybe later,” Tsukishima says, twisting his hand in a way that has Kageyama biting his lip to hold in a yelp. He resolves to do it again and again until that noise spills out, voluntarily or not.  
  
It takes another a few more strokes, but then a sharp noise, a single “Ah!” slips out of Kageyama’s mouth as his hips jerk forward to meet Tsukishima’s hand. It’s only a small victory, though, so Tsukishima quickens his strokes, paying particularly close attention to a spot right under the head of Kageyama’s cock that always gets him shuddering. Soon enough, a steady whimper is spilling out of Kageyama's mouth in time with the motion of his hips.   
  
"Louder," Tsukishima says, twisting his hand almost roughly against the head of Kageyama's cock. The resultant whimper goes straight to his dick, still trapped underneath the zipper of jeans and he spreads his thighs a little wider to ease the pressure.  "You yell at the shrimp all the time in practice. You yell at _me_ all the time. I know your voice can go louder, c'mon."  
  
"No," Kageyama says, voice shaky and barely a whisper. His cheeks are flushed red and his mouth hangs open, slack. "I can't. I can't even - ah! - don’t - s-stop, stop, stop, please.”  
  
"You want to me to stop, king?" Tsukishima's hand stills immediately, loosening.   
  
"No!" Kageyama yelps, the loudest he's been since they've started. His fingers scramble to pull Tsukishima back to him, desperate. “No, don’t stop, you asshole.”

Tsukishima resumes his previous pace and aims for all the spots that he knows will make Kageyama weak in the knees and have his hips pushing frantically forward. He doesn’t know where to focus his attention anymore, though, and his eyes flick from Kageyama’s face (blue eyes dark, mouth swollen and wet) down to his cock ( _pretty_ , even if Tsukishima would never say so out loud) and back again.  
  
"Please," Kageyama gasps out, eyes squeezing shut as involuntary tears leak out, little rivulets of salt on his skin. "Please I want - I want to -” He rubs his cheek along the curve of Tsukishima’s jaw, running a feather-light kiss against the skin there. “Please,  K-Kei, I need to - I need to c-come.”  
  
A shiver of desire runs through Tsukishima’s body at the sound of his first name out of Kageyama’s mouth, and he tightens his hand in response. _Shit_ , Tsukishima thinks, almost delirious with want, _that’s too hot._

"Okay, okay," Tsukishima soothes, voice gentle as Kageyama whimpers. He kisses Kageyama's wet cheek, and twists his head to meet his mouth when he pulls him closer. "I'll give you what you need. I’ll take care of you." The kiss is sloppy and off-center, but Tsukishima loves it  - loves the tightly wound desperation in Kageyama's body - a desperation that he put there.  
  
His hand strokes faster, and he can feel every movement of Kageyama’s body. There’s a shiver like a livewire when his thumb rubs roughly against the head, and on every upstroke, his knuckles brush against Kageyama’s clenching abs.   
  
“Hey king - ah, no, we’ve gotten to a first name basis, right?” Tsukishima kisses him lightly and pulls back teasingly when Kageyama tries to follow after him. “Tobio, it feels good right? My hand on your cock feels good, and it’s going to make you come, and ah, you want to know the best part?“ He brushes his mouth lightly against Kageyama’s own panting one. “This is only the first one.”

When Kageyama comes, it's with a shout that Tsukishima feels like an echo through his whole body. The sound of it, combined with the image of Kageyama's arched back and the slack pleasure of his face, is going to keep Tsukishima warm at night for months to come.   
  
Kageyama slumps forward onto Tsukishima’s shoulder after he comes, body shivering. He’s always sensitive after an orgasm, worn out. Usually they’re in a rush to clean up and get going, but there’s time today so Tsukishima doesn’t push him, even if the ache in jeans is getting to be more than a little bit distracting by now. Instead he strokes a hand down Kageyama's smooth back and presses a kiss to his temple, feather soft.   
  
“Do you want my mouth?” Kageyama murmurs softly, a few minutes later. Tsukishima had actually calmed down a little during that time, but those words quickly bring his cock right back to its previous state.  
  
Tsukishima shivers at the image that Kageyama words conjures. Pink lips wrapped around his cock and a tongue licking at the head; Kageyama’s blue eyes swallowed by black looking up at him while he sucks him down and down. It's a heady thought, one that's been flitting through his mind more often than not lately, but...  
  
“I want to hear your voice,” Tsukishima admits. He feels more than sees the blush that spread across Kageyama’s face at that; it’s a warm line of heat against his shoulder. “Later, though. We have all the time in the world, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> for something completely different, come say hi to me @yasoinabas


End file.
